The present disclosure relates generally to improving power takeoff (PTO) performance of a work vehicle. In particular, the present disclosure relates to improving PTO clutch engagement by using real time measurement of PTO inertial load.
The work vehicle may be coupled to a PTO implement via a PTO clutch. A controller of the work vehicle may apply a current to engage or disengage the PTO clutch. Typically, the current applied may be increased at a predetermined rate. However, if the inertial load of the PTO implement is too high, an engine of the work vehicle may stall and/or a service life of the PTO clutch may be reduced due to excessive clutch wear during engagement.